Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cosmetic applicators. More particularly, the present invention relates to cosmetic applicators that are attached to a medical device.
Discussion of Related Art
Most sponges for cosmetic purposes, known in the art, are regular sponges with no additional features or value. These regular sponges do not provide useful information to a user. Useful information to the user may be, for example, information regarding suggested amount of substance in a specific treatment or duration of this treatment. Further, most sponges known in the art, are wasteful because an excessive amount of substance may be squeezed out.